


take the key and throw it away

by heliosincarnate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, im trying to make this dark and action packed but i have a feeling its gonna be very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosincarnate/pseuds/heliosincarnate
Summary: Mark thought his life was going pretty well, given the circumstances. A few years ago, war had broken out across the world between mutants and humans. Luckily though, he had managed to avoid the draft as the war wound down, and now he was ready to enter into college. Sure, he had a heavy courseload, all pre med student do. Sure, he's had this pounding headache for the past few weeks. He'd just get a cup of tea on his way home- wait, why's there a number on the side of his cup?or, the lumark au where mutant lucas accidentally drags unsuspecting human college student mark into the mutant world





	take the key and throw it away

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first work on here. im really excited for this fic!! i have a feeling it will be fairly long; updates will not be on a regular schedule because i have no idea what im doing.

Taeyong - Professor X type powers  
\- Can manipulate thoughts and emotions  
\- Runs the NCT clan of mutants, works to give every mutant a purpose and take them away from a life of crime  
\- Runs a training center where he teaches new recruits (not the school but very similar, disguises it as SM entertainment)  
Taeil - Black Bolt type powers  
\- Can create a supersonic boom with his voice - cannot talk without basically leveling a city  
\- Uses sign language to communicate, Doyoung and Johnny are working to give him a way to talk but so far he’s stuck being nonverbal  
\- Met Taeyong when he was running away from the police (both have somewhat shady pasts) and stuck with him - lifelong friends/partners  
Johnny - The Beast type powers  
\- Transforms into a “monster” when stressed/threatened/angry, gradually learning to control it  
\- In the NCT Clan but still has a hard time carrying out missions and hurting people because it’s not in his nature  
\- Good friends with Doyoung (Science Bros), acts like a parent to the other younger new mutants  
\- Close with everybody, even Taeil  
\- Knows Mark from study abroad programs - views Mark as a younger brother even though Mark does not know that Johnny is a mutant (very close to each other because they’re both foreigners)  
Yuta - Elastic/Agility Powers  
\- Can contort himself into impossible positions  
\- Crucial on missions because of his powers + his people skills (sweet talks villains during missions)  
\- Close with WinWin and Johnny - basically all foreigners because he’s a big softie  
Doyoung - Perfect Recall + Clairvoyance  
\- Has the ability to remember any detail on his own life, can also see into the future occasionally - basically can see how events will play out  
\- Ultra smart (Science Bros with Johnny), working on a way to connect with Taeyong to use his perfect recall in other people's’ lives  
\- Acts like he hates being in NCT Clan but always puts 110% effort into missions because he hates to see people hurt  
\- Close with Taeyong, Taeil, and Johnny - lifelong friends that he helped found NCT Clan with  
Ten - Manipulate Time  
\- Can rewind time, but only within a 5 second interval - also cannot rewind time often (needs to take breaks and recharge)  
\- Useful to missions because of cunning attitude and extensive spy training, rarely uses powers because of how draining it is  
\- Acts cold but has a soft spot for Taeyong, Johnny, and Lucas (+ any foreigners)  
WinWin - Colossus type powers  
\- Powers encased him in metal many years ago to protect him from magic attackers, cannot escape the metal  
\- Working with Johnny and Doyoung to practice retracting the metal and become a normal human again  
\- Brute force attacker during missions but can work along with Yuta (against his will) to sneak along in tight fit areas/still flexible  
\- Not currently close with anybody other than Yuta but babies the younger mutants secretly  
Jaehyun - Magneto type powers  
\- Grew up with Taeyong but fell apart because of differing opinions on how to protect mutants  
\- Jaehyun thought they needed to be unleashed on their attackers while Taeyong wanted to form NCT Clan to protect them  
\- Still good friends, they live together and Jaehyun contributes to missions occasionally  
\- Takes care of younger mutants (mainly Lucas and WinWin) and teaches them to control their powers  
Lucas - Storm + Quicksilver power mix  
\- Terribly overpowered, can run so fast time stops for him, control the weather  
\- Thought to be a villain for the longest time because he could not control his powers and accidentally created trouble  
\- Taeyong + Johnny took him in and trained him after finding him hiding at one of their mission sites, made him a part of the team  
\- Kept in *reserve*, not brought into the field regularly to keep him hidden from attackers or other organizations that want to control him  
\- Also cannot use powers regularly because they use too much of his energy, does not fight often to save energy  
\- Causes trouble around the house and messes with the other team members because he’s always bored  
Mark - [REDACTED]  
**** *** ***** ******* ** **** **** *** ***** * *** *****. **** ***  
**** * ****** *** ** **** ******... ** ** **** ******** **** *******

More characters will be added later, but these are the main “good guys”. The Dreamies + Jungwoo are all high schoolers/college kids and are friends with Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for comments and feedback!! if you wanna talk about this au with me, my twitter is @sunshinieboi
> 
> p.s. the ****** in Mark's part are actual words. see if you can try and guess what they say ;)


End file.
